Monthly Tournament
Tournaments take place over a span of a month and anyone can join! You are allowed to cast 15 times a day, with a 20 second waiting period between each cast. Tournaments are catch/release, so you do not receive gold for the fish you catch - however you will earn the points. Scoring Scoring is based on the fish that you catch and the 'release points' each one is worth. Each fish's points are added to your score that day. At the end of each day, players are ranked by their score and receive tournament rubies dependent upon their place in the rankings. The number of rubies awarded per person is between 1,000 to 100 rubies. 1st place wins 1,000 rubies 2nd place wins 950 rubies 3rd place wins 925 rubies 4th place wins 912 rubies The remaining positions are calculated according to the formula max(100,(1-(x/y)) * 900) rounded to the nearest whole number. where x'' is your position and ''y is the total number of wranglers that day. So for example, if you came 161st out of 2456 wranglers you would be rewarded (1 - (161 / 2456) ) * 900 = 841 rubies. If you didn't do so well and ended 2424th out of 2456 wranglers you would be awarded (1 - (2424 / 2456) ) * 900 = 12 which is less than the minimum award of 100, and hence you would receive 100 rubies. Final Ranking At the end of the month, your top 21 highest daily scores of the month will be used in the tournament's final ranking.Then the team of FW give you rlc for an award if you manage to finish in top positions(1-5%). Also you can win Amazon.com. Gift cards which will be randomly awarded to tournament contestants as they "CAST". Definitions and Classes Tournament - Duration of one month. Based upon your class (Aspiring, Minnow, Tuna, etc). Competition - A single day of the Tournament. Island locations and pole requirements are on a rotating basis. Cast - Players are allowed 15 casts per day. You are allowed to cast every 20 seconds. Release Points - The reward for each catch during a competition. Used to determine your rank each day. Rubies - The ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank per each day's competition. Tournament Details Release Points Release points (sometimes referred to as freedom points) are awarded for every fish caught on a tournament cast. The actual point awarded will vary depending on the weight of the fish. The tables below show the release points of an average weight of each type of fish that can be caught throughout the Farovian seas (with the exception of the Magma Reef fish as tournaments are not held there due to the limited number of casts that can be made at that location). ¹ Note: The Barackuda and Cupid fish were special one day only fish (20th/21st Jan 2009, and 14th Feb 2009, respectively) and was unlikely to be available in tournament casts. Even if it was caught in a tournament that day it is unlikely that anyone noted its point value. ² Note: The presence of the Volcano Rock Fish in Blue Crescent is to unlock Magma Reef. As such, it is suspected, although unconfirmed, that they can not be caught in tournament casts. FAQ How do some people get so many points? There are two ways people commonly get to the top of the daily leader boards. * They use Hate Attractant and/or other Resources. Players will often save all the attractants they gather over a month or more and use them on one day to boost their total. They catch a much higher percentage of higher value fish in their competition casts. * They get a trophy fish on a competition cast. Many players have protested against the use of resources in tournaments. The ability to use resources was announced as an enhancement in the change log, so it is likely to stay as part of the game. What are Rubies? Rubies are the ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank at the end of each day's competition. Then at the end of each Monthly tournament prizes are awarded based on your number of rubies. Are Release Points added to my overall point score? Yes - Release Points are added to your actual point totals. :) Do tournament casts count toward pole leveling? Yes they do. Each pole still requires a certain number of casts to level up. Can I activate my resources during Monthly Fishing Tournaments? Yes, and resources will now be used if activated. Will my casts deduct fuel? No, fuel is not used in the Monthly Fishing Tournaments. What about oxygen usage in Sans Culpra? Like fuel, your oxygen tank is not used in the Monthly Fishing Tournaments. I participated in a day's competition but I didn't get any rubies Rubies are only awarded if you complete all 15 casts. If I level up a Class in the middle of the season, will I switch to the next Tournament Class? No, you stay in whatever Tournament Class you joined. You will still level up Classes normally. For example, you're 90% Minnow. You join the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Then in a couple days you're 1% Tuna. You will remain in the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Can I leave my current tournament and join another one? You can leave your current season if you have moved up a Class level and if its within the first week of the month. This is to prevent people accidentally leaving a season and losing all of their stats. NOTE: By leaving, you PERMANENTLY DELETE YOUR PREVIOUS STATS. Why would I leave my current tournament and join another one? This depends on your strategy for playing the tournaments. Clearly there is an advantage for staying in the lower level tournament and fishing at a higher level against lesser competitors. And likewise, if you have just reached a new class you will be at a disadvantage fishing against more experienced wranglers in that class. On the other hand, if you assume that you probably won't WIN the tourney, and rank is secondary to pole-levelling, then higher-class tournaments allow you to use/level more advanced poles in more advanced locations catching bigger fish with higher scores. So one specific example is that if you are advanced for a Shark you won't be able to use, and hence level, a Steam Powered Hydropole in your tournament (a pole you would ordinarily be using in Blue Crescent around that stage of the game). So if you are using the tournaments to level up poles and further your own class, then there is an argument for joining the higher class tournament. Can I tournament fish while Night Fishing? No, because you can not be in two places at once. I came in the Top 10 and my profile has not updated The “Best Days” area on each user's profile updates every 24 hours. My yesterday's results are showing as N/A This usually occurs if your profile results haven't been updated since the rubies were calculated. Check the timestamp of when it was last updated and it if it is before your rubies were calculated, your results will be shown correctly in due course. My season's rankings on the tournament leaderboard is incorrect The season's rankings will appear to be out of sync with your actual total number of rubies as it is updated daily and not necessarily when your profile results were updated (since everyone's profile is updated at different times to spread the load on the servers). If it doesn't refresh later that day, rest assured that the final monthly totals when calculated will be correct. Why do some days on my profile page have a strikethrough? Only the best 21 days are counted towards your monthly total. The days that have a strikethrough are those days that don't qualify as your best 21 days.